bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Aranaut
Aranaut is a Haos knight-like Bakugan from Neathia. He is Fabia Sheen's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Aranaut is partners with Fabia of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. His whole body sparkles like platinum. He is a skilled fighter, with abilities offensive, defensive skills, speed and reflexes. He is shown to be a gentlemen, such as when he met Dan's mom in episode 9. He is also equipped with a unique ability to emit an electromagnetic field from his hands. His main Battle Gear is Battle Crusher. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aranaut first appears in episode 43 along with Coredem, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. He then battles alongside an avatar version of Baron created by the Bakugan Interspace against the real Baron and Ancient Nemus. He then manages to defeat Baron after combining with the Battle Gear Battle Crusher. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders His digital clone appeared in episode 1, but Jake chose Coredem over Aranaut. In episode, 3 he is used by Fabia to fight Helix Dragonoid. This Aranaut, however, was a real Bakugan instead of a digital clone. Fabia also used the Battle Gear known as Battle Crusher, which was seen in a previous episode. In the end Fabia and Aranaut failed to defeat Dan to bring him on the Neathian side, so she teleported off to a corner in Bakugan Interspace were Aranaut asks Fabia if they should return home, but she refuses without to go back empty handed. Then Shun appears and asks Fabia for her side of the story. He appeared again in episode 6 with Battle Crusher to fight Plitheon alongside Fabia but lost due to a bug in the arena that Ren caused for the fight with Drago In episode 7 he and Fabia speak with the Brawlers while they are searching for Marucho about the true facts. They were similar to what Ren said to the Brawlers prior and also mentioned that his digital clone sent back a message to him after it was defeated and informed Fabia about a strong Bakugan(Helix Dragonoid) that could help Neathia. In episode 9, he was introduced to Dan's mother like the rest of the Neathian Bakugan and Fabia. In episode 10 Fabia and an avatar Marucho create battled against Lena and Zenet to stall for time while Marucho hacked Bakugan Interspace. Avatar Marucho used the digital clone of Aranaut to battle but the two Aranaut's eventually fallen. The battle caused the real Aranaut to become drained, almost trapping him and Fabia in Bakugan Interspace until Marucho and Akwimos showed up. In episode 16, he battles Plitheon and Lythirus taging with Hawktor. He manages to beat Plitheon mostly., later they won. ; Ability Cards * ???: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 300 Gs from each opponent to Aranaut. * Mirage Up: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * Vector Fist: Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. * Light Wave: Nullifes the opponent's ability. * Mirage Fist: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Aranaut. * Mirage Jet: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. * Support Light: Nullifies the oppponent's Gate Card. * Dual Commando: Adds 200 Gs to every Aranaut on your side. * Spiral Glowdown: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * Valkyrie Fist: '''Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Fist Ally: '''Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. * '''Jumping Mirage: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Game He was released recently alongside Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Hakapoid, Sabator, and Krakix. Its ball form is shorter and wider than the ball form in the show. He doesn't work well with some Battle Gear because his arms are tough to fold down. Unlike most Bakugan, it was released in all attributes when it was made into a toy. The Haos version comes in three variations, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Packs and BakuTriads and BakuBoosts, 760 Gs in the Target Combat Set, and 680 Gs in some BakuTriads. The Darkus comes in only one variation, 760 Gs in some BakuBoosts. The Pyrus only comes in one variation, 750 Gs in some BakuBoosts. The Aquos comes in two variations, 650 Gs in Bakutriads, and 780 Gs in BakuBoosts and Brawler Game Packs. The Subterra Aranaut comes in two variations, 640 Gs in BakuTriads, and 740 G in BakuBoosts. The Ventus only comes in one variation, 620 Gs in BakuTriads. Trivia * He refers to Fabia as "Princess." * Aranaut is the first of the digital clones seen to be real as he was the first to speak due to the clones were copies of the original ones. * The Gate Card "Silver Sword" shows Aranaut with a blue visor instead of a red one. * Aranaut seems to be the "perfect gentleman" as Dan's mother said in episode 9 when he introduced himself. * Aranaut always seems to be sorry upon on the fact that everytime he loses a battle he says "Princess, I'm sorry" in a very down voice. * Aranaut seems to hold a grudge against Plitheon for defeating him in episode 6 and for when he took Neo Ziperator. Gallery Anime File:IMG000069.jpg|Aranaut in Ball Form File:Aranaut_Ball.jpg File:Picture_23.png|Aranaut in Bakugan Form File:Battle_chrasher(open).jpg|Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Ball Form File:Picture_26.png|Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Bakugan Form File:Aranaut_Battle_Crusher.jpg File:IMG_0232.PNG|Aranaut File:IMG_0419.PNG|Aranaut Aranaut.png|Aranaut File:2_Aranaut_Ball.jpg File:2_Aranaut.jpg|Two Aranaut File:Two_Aranauts..png|Two Aranauts File:Aranaut_Dual_Commando.jpg File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg|Fabia holding Aranaut mirage up.jpg|Aranaut using ability Mirage Up Haos Aranaut.png|Aranaut using ability Light Wave Mirage Jet.png| Aranaut using ability Mirage Jet Support Light.png| Aranaut using ability Support Light File:2_Aranaut_BakuMeter.jpg Aranaut (creature).jpg|Aranaut in Bakugan form Fais.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut Game File:!BpiVOYwBmk~$(KGrHqQOKjgEu,dE6H-RBLr3,,EoGg~~_3.JPG|Packaged Darkus Aranaut File:!BoHQ!UgBmk~$(KGrHgoOKjwEjlLmV5FdBLmR!-LlRg~~_3.jpg|Darkus Aranaut File:51Yfow4GTzL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Aranaut File:Haos_Aranaut.jpg|Haos Aranaut File:Haos_Aranaut_Battle_Crasher.jpg|Haos Aranaut with Battle Crusher File:Haos Aranaut in battle gear position.JPG File:T10SxtXfdhXXajLE.5 060413.jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:Aranaut-pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:T1pCJxXaFeXXb8rnI9_074656.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:518w47j+EfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Aranaut File:Ventus_Aranaut.jpg|Ventus Aranaut File:aranautie.jpg|Aranaut's Ability Card File:Aranaut1122.png|Aranaut Bakupics2 021.JPG|Darkus Aranaut Bakugan Dimensions Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.49.59 PM.png|Haos Aranaut Aranaut in battle.jpg|Haos Aranaut VS Darkus Strikeflier Caranaut.png Aranaut dodging.jpg|Haos Aranaut VS Darkus Neo Dragonoid haos aranaut.png|Haos Aranaut Darkusaranaut.png Pyrusaranaut.png Others File:Aranaut-haos-ca00.gif|Haos Aranaut using Battle Crusher (Note the Blue Visor) Aranaut-haos-ca.gif File:ARANAUT'S_TURF.gif|The gate card Aranauts Turf File:Barias_Gear2_Aranaut.jpg|Barias Gear connected to Aranaut aranaut-bgi.png|IM Icon Team25.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders